villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devon (The Cleveland Show)
Devon is a one-time villain from The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Brownsized". He was a boyfriend of Roberta's, who turned out to be an obnoxious, inconsiderate, control freak, who tried to take over Rallo's life. Federline faced off against him for the heart of Roberta. He was voiced by . Biography Roberta dumped her boyfriend Federline, after he forgot their anniversary. Rallo helped her find a new boyfriend and Roberta would find happiness with a grocery bagger at Ralphed. He introduced himself as Devon and took of his shirt, so he could use it as a bag to carry her food and carried her as well. Devon and Roberta quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend and she took him to her house. There, they watched football with Rallo and Junior. Rallo them changed the channel to Breaking Bad. Devon was shocked by the idea of a 5 year old watching an adult TV show and banned him from watching it. He put himself in charge of the household, since apparently, Donna Tubbs-Brown, the one who was supposed to be in charge, was on the crapper and was paying her children no attention. Devon demanded Rallo to go to bed, brush his teeth, and say his prayers, specifically to the Christian ideology of Jesus Christ. Devon threatened to spank Rallo if he disobeyed him. The next day, Devon thought he was a bit hard on Rallo yesterday and decided to make it up to him by recording the latest episode of Breaking Bad and burning it onto a disc. This got him back on Rallo's good side again. The catch was that he edited all of the inappropriate content out of it, which ultimately boiled the whole thing down to a 40-second long series of establishing shots of the desert. He even added another catch, which was that Rallo would not be allowed to watch it, until after he finished all of his homework. This quickly got Rallo to hate him again, but Roberta only admired him more for being so paternal. Rallo was getting sick of Devon's rules, when he banned him from cussing, drinking beer, and started making him tuck his shirt in. Rallo turned to Federline and begged for him to return, admitting that he was a better boyfriend than Devon, despite anything he may have said in the past. Rallo and Junior helped Federline go from being a stereotypical Jew, back to being a stereotypical wigger. While Roberta, Donna, and Devon joined the big crowd of people, who watched the faux suicide attempt of Cleveland Brown, that ended up on the news, Devon couldn't help but point out that half the people in the crowd were young kids, who should have been going to school, avoiding drugs, eating vegetables, and going to bed early. Federline then came in and proposed to Roberta, asking for her to come back. Roberta considered this for a second, and then finally chose Federline, after she saw Devon pestering a cop to clean up a small, insignificant piece of litter. This was the end of Devon and Roberta. Appearance Devon is an African-American teenage male, with black hair and black eyebrows. He has muscular arms and glorious abs. He wears a pale green polo shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a brown belt. Personality Devon is an egotistical and ultra-liberal control freak, who acts very charitable, building homes for the homeless, donating his money to the poor and many more. However, he is also extremely domineering and bossy when he acts like he is in charge of people, when he has been granted no authority over them. He completely took full control over Rallo's life, making him change the way he acted, and even forced his religious beliefs down his throat, demanding that he prays to Jesus Christ and no other religious diety. Despite his seemingly good causes, he is a nuisance to authority officers, even driving a police officer mad, by pestering him to pick up an insignificant piece of litter. Trivia *He is the second villainous boyfriend of Roberta, who Federline had to compete with. The first was Diego from "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?". Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Love Rivals Category:Honorable Category:One-Shot